Final dungeon (term)
Final Dungeons are places where Final Boss battles in the Final Fantasy series take place, generally in a large, twisting dungeon that has some of the game's most powerful enemies and are usually the last area visited in a game. More often than not, the strongest equipment in the game can be found there as well. The final boss of the game generally awaits at the end of the dungeon. List of Final Dungeons Final Fantasy The Chaos Shrine is the site of the battle with Garland at the beginning of the game. As part of his pact with the Four Fiends, Garland is sent 2,000 years into the past to become Chaos. The location of the shrine is significant as it lies in the geographic center of the four elemental shrines that house the Crystals. Using the restored Crystals to channel a Dark Crystal in the ruins of the shrine in the present, the Warriors of Light travel back in time to when the shrine is restored and journey into its basement levels to defeat the Four Fiends again and destroy Chaos. Final Fantasy II Pandaemonium is the capital of Hell, buried in the earth by the Ultima spell centuries ago to prevent a swarm of demons from invading the land. It is raised to earn by the Emperor when he conquers Hell and rises where Palamecia Castle stood in the mountains. Firion, Maria, Guy and Leon traverse the Jade Passage to enter Pandaemonium from underground and climb to the castle's highest floor where the Emperor awaits to battle them. In the Soul of Rebirth bonus storyline, the castle of heaven, Arubboth, is where the Light Emperor is fought. It is a mirror image of Pandaemonium with a gold and pink color scheme to contrast Pandaemonium's violet and blue. Final Fantasy III The World of Darkness is the site of the location of the final battle with the Cloud of Darkness. After the Warriors of Light climb the Crystal Tower to kill Xande, the Cloud of Darkness appears, summoned by the imbalance of light and darkness Xande has created by destroying the Crystals. The Warriors of Light enter the portal to the Dark World that appears and free the Warriors of Darkness from the four Crystals of the Dark World. The Warriors of Darkness then use their power to render the Cloud of Darkness vulnerable, and the Warriors of Light destroy her and cast her back into the Void. Final Fantasy IV The Lunar Subterrane is the path that leads to the core of the Red Moon. It is only accessible via a teleport pad in the Crystal Palace powered by the eight Crystals of the moon. At the core of the moon the Lunarians sleep, as well as Zemus. The path also contains many weapons that once endangered the lives of the Lunarians, guarded by minions of Zemus. Cecil and his friends journey to the core to assist Golbez and Fusoya battling Zemus, whose hatred manifests as Zeromus upon his death. Final Fantasy V The Interdimensional Rift is the gap between dimensions where The Void was sealed, and where Exdeath has gone to seize control of the Void's power. The Rift is a mismatched maze of architecture including locations consumed by the Void during the game, and is full of powerful monsters including members of the Demons of the Rift. After Bartz and his friends traverse the Rift's outer layers, they find its deepest part as a series of crystalline platforms. At the end of this section they destroy Exdeath and his monstrous Neo Exdeath form. Final Fantasy VI Kefka's Tower is the lair of Kefka, his monument to death and destruction. The tower is built out of rubble collected from around the world and assembled by magic during the Apocalypse. It consists primarily of debris from Vector and the Magitek Research Facility, and is filled with Kefka's strongest servants including the Warring Triad. The party assaults the tower from the air and destroys the Triad before fighting Kefka. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Genesis Rhapsodos is waiting in an underground dungeon beneath Banora, with old tablets reciting LOVELESS. It is called the Portal of Severance. Here, the Final Boss, Genesis Avatar is fought. Final Fantasy VII Safer∙Sephiroth was fought in the very first place where Jenova landed, the Northern Crater. The crater is a complex series of caves and descends deep into the Planet, where Sephiroth had gone to keep Holy sealed. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Omega serves as the "final dungeon". Here, Weiss the Immaculate and Omega itself fuse into Omega Weiss, who must be battled by Vincent Valentine and Chaos. ''Final Fantasy VIII Ultimecia, in all her forms, is fought in Ultimecia Castle. The castle is a highly luxurious estate and sealed in a magical barrier that voids the party's command abilities until they kill the bosses roaming the castle to get them back. Final Fantasy IX After traveling through Memoria, a land comprised of Gaia's memories, the party fights Trance Kuja in the Crystal World, where the Crystal lies. After Kuja's defeat, the party is sent to the Hill of Despair, where the avatar of death, Necron awaits. Final Fantasy X In Final Fantasy X, the party travel through the innards of Sin and eventually battle the Final Aeon and Yu Yevon. Final Fantasy X-2 Yuna, Rikku and Paine battle Vegnagun and Shuyin at the Farplane. Final Fantasy XI Because of the non-linear nature of Final Fantasy XI, there is no true final dungeon, however many of the missions' final battles do require traversing a dungeon: *Castle Zvahl was the "original" final dungeon, wherein players must pass through Baileys and Keep sections to reach the Throne Room where the battle with the revived Shadow Lord takes place. This is diminished due to expansions and the increasing of the level cap. *In Rise of the Zilart, the "Shrine of Ru'Avitau" is the labyrinthine interior of Tu'Lia that players must traverse to reach Eald'narche at the Celestial Nexus. *In Chains of Promathia, players must travel through the Garden of Ru'Hmet to reach the Empyreal Paradox where the final confrontation with Promathia takes place. Arguably though, the entire Lumoria (or "sea") region is the final dungeon of the expansion pack. Final Fantasy XII The party siege the ''Bahamut'' and battle Vayne Solidor in all his forms. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Vaan and his friends' final battle with Feolthanos takes place in his keep, the Keep of Forgotten Time. They ultimately defeat Feolthanos Exultant in the Womb of Feolthanos. Final Fantasy XIII Orphan's Cradle is the final dungeon where the fal'Cie Orphan rests. It is a multi-leveled dimension in which paths change as the party pursues the fal'Cie Eden. Final Fantasy Tactics Ramza and his party follow the Lucavi possessed Folmarv Tengille into the Necrohol of Mullonde, where the arch-demon Ultima is being resurrected. The final battle takes place in the Airship Graveyard. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Mewt Randell, Llednar Twem, and Queen Remedi head to Ambervale, the summer residence of the Bervenia royalty. Marche Radiuju follows them, and Remedi transforms into the world-thread Li-Grim. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Luso Clemens and Clan Gully pursue Illua to Zellea, the Forbidden Land, a Jagd thick in magic from the Rift. After falling in battle at the misty precipice of To Touch the Heavens, Illua summons the demon Neukhia. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Tipa Caravanners journey ends in Mount Vellenge, located in The Abyss. Here they battle with the Meteor Parasite and once defeat it, are then transported to the Nest of Memories for a final battle with Raem. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates In Story Mode, Yuri and his party final battle with Galdes takes place in the Lunite Temple. This takes place in an alternate world where Galdes controls the world and the Crystal Temple is now the Lunite Temple. In Multi-Player Mode, the Adventurers final battle with Galdes takes place in the Crystal Temple. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Dark King is fought atop Doom Castle, a fortress comprised of architecture resembling the dungeons the Vile Four were fought in. Doom Castle also connects to the Focus Tower, and although the two locations are similar they are not the same. ''Final Fantasy Adventure'' After climbing to the top of the Temple of Mana, our hero finds himself in a garden where the Tree of Mana resides. Julius is first fought in a separate dimension, but the final battle takes place directly in front of the Mana Tree, which damages and ultimately destroys it. Category:Locations